


all the stars are abloom with flowers

by eggtoast



Series: fleetingly, hwitae [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast
Summary: Hwiyoung thinks of Taeyang, and it prompts a cough and a flurry of blooms to spill out from his mouth.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: fleetingly, hwitae [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	all the stars are abloom with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mention of blood

The corners of Taeyang's eyes crinkle as he tilts his head back to let out a laugh. The sound is melodic, the sweetest thing Hwiyoung has experienced. It makes his heart ache.

His hand flies to his mouth, trying to hold back a sudden cough that threatens to spill his best kept secret. It wouldn't do for it to come out into the open now, not after all his hard work to keep it hidden.

He manages to mumble a, "Gotta go, sorry," before stumbling to the bathroom.

His friends look curiously after him, before turning back to their conversation.

  
  
  
  


"Who is it?"

There's an angry edge to Chani's voice and a deadly serious look on his face that doesn't look too different from any other of his expressions.

It could be funny if there wasn't a sinking anchor in Hwiyoung's stomach. There's no way Chani knows, right? There's no way. He's been so careful.

"What do you mean?"

Chani doesn't say anything, but drops a handful of bloodstained petals on the table.

Hwiyoung is stunned, like reality just smacked him in the face. He barely registers Chani's voice.

"Please Hwi, you're my best friend. I can't lose you too."

"You would tell me if something's wrong, right?"

Taeyang rests his head on Hwiyoung's shoulder, and wraps himself around the other's arm, clinging to him like a koala. Hwiyoung tilts his head to watch the other, studying the colours of his eyes. His breath catches in his throat.

"Of course," he chokes out.

His reply holds him subject to the other's scrutiny. Taeyang focuses on him, and Hwiyoung warms under the steady gaze.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why?"

"You don't hang out with me like you used to, and Chani says you haven't been well lately."

"Oh."

  
  
  


What can Hwiyoung say?

'Flowers have taken root in my lungs because I'm so in love with you.'

It's not a pretty reality at all, but it's the one he has to deal with as petals fall into the sink.

He thinks of Taeyang and their conversation today once more, and it prompts a cough and a flurry of blooms to spill out from his mouth.

It's routine by now, the way he starts to gather up the evidence and stuffs it into the toilet to flush it away. Then he goes back to the sink, rinsing away the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a slighrly longer fic, so I'm hoping I'll be able to post it by the end of this year.


End file.
